Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium and, more particularly, to a control method of a drag & drop operation in a multi-touch compatible device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mouse is popularly used as an input device to a computer. The mouse is used to execute input processing to the computer by operating a cursor and pointer in a GUI (Graphical User Interface) environment. On the other hand, an input device using a touch panel is known as an alternative of an input operation from the mouse or the like. The touch panel allows both screen display and inputs, and the user performs input processing by touching a GUI environment displayed on a screen with an instruction member such as a finger or stylus.
In addition, in recent years, a so-called multi-touch technique begins to be adopted on a touch panel of a mobile terminal such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) or smartphone. A multi-touch operation is basically the same as the conventional touch panel operation. However, the multi-touch operation allows the user to intuitively call a variety of functions such as rotation and zooming of a target by touching a plurality of positions at the same time.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-35842 describes that a dragged object is overlaid on a designated region, which is defined on a circumferential portion of a display region, thus scrolling the display region or changing a page.
However, with the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-35842, an operation load required to scroll the display region or to change a page unwantedly becomes heavier.